Hold Me Tight
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: After a fight with Roger, Mimi shows up at Joanne's. Not a romance story...well i guess if you squint it kind of is...but in my eyes, it's JoanneMimi FRIENDSHIP. Oneshot.


Hold Me Tight

"Just get out!" Roger demanded in a shout, his face full of anger, his hand motioning towards the exit.

Mimi flinched at his loud voice. She didn't even know what she had done to make him this mad, but then again Roger was quick tempered. Sometimes the mention of Mimi's old fling with Benny would set him off.

"You're such an ass!" Mimi yelled, "Can't you stop brooding for at least one minute of the day!?"

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Roger said with a shake of his head. He grabbed his guitar, turned his back to the dancer, and headed for his bedroom, shutting the door with such force Mimi could have swore the whole city heard it.

Mimi grabbed her coat, putting it on as she made a quick leave, wanting to get as far away from her boyfriend as possible. However, she wasn't even sure she wanted to call him her boyfriend anymore. He was so moody half the time. It was almost like a waste of time to be with him. Mimi was living in the moment. Roger he still lived in the past…with April.

As Mimi walked down the streets she fished through her pockets trying to find any crack change, wanting desperately to feel that familiar high she enjoyed so much. The one that made her pain and suffering, and lack of love melt away.

She was fortunate enough to dig up just the right amount of money to get her what she wanted. As she began to head to the park, searching for 'The Man', she stopped herself, looking up towards the sky.

There were two reasons why Mimi wanted to get clean and stop this addiction. Number one, to please Roger, and the most important reason of all Angel. She wanted to live for her best friend, and sticking needles in her arm wasn't the way to do it.

Not wanting to go back to the loft, Mimi continued on her way, making a stop at the Life Café, deciding she would use her money to buy herself a well earned drink.

"Mimi!?"

Mimi looked up, finding a very drunk Maureen stumbling her way. She smiled at the sight. Maureen was a very funny and fun drunk. She scanned the room for Joanne, not seeing the lawyer in sight.

"Where's Joanne?" Mimi asked.

Maureen's face fell into a frown, her hand gripping her beer bottle tight. "Fuck Joanne!"

Mimi mimicked the frown. Why did everyone have to go and screw up a good thing? Joanne and Maureen seemed to be doing well, but the behavior of Maureen seemed to be telling her otherwise. Did Angel teach the boho's nothing? Was Collins the only one not letting the message of love die?

"Come have a drink!" Maureen excitedly said, swaying back and forth.

"Maybe later." Mimi said, heading for the door. She could hear Maureen slur something, but paid no attention as she left.

Ten minutes later Mimi jumped out of a cab, using her money to pay the driver. She made her way into a building and slowly climbed the stairs, coming to a stop in front of a familiar door. She knocked and stood back, hoping it wasn't too late to visit. A few seconds later the door opened.

"Hey, Joanne." Mimi smiled.

"Mimi?" Joanne questioned, looking at her clock. "Is everything alright?"

Mimi shrugged, for some reason she felt the need to break down in front of the lawyer. "Can I come in?" her throat tightened and she tried as hard as she could to hold back her tears.

"Sure." Joanne said, moving aside to let the dancer in. "Can I get you anything? A drink, something to eat?"

"No I'm good." Mimi said, faking a smile.

Joanne shut the door, and the two walked into the living room. She studied the younger girl, noticing something was indeed wrong. "Mimi?" She asked, reaching a hand out, placing it softly on her shoulder. "What is it?"

Mimi shook her head, turning her gaze to the ground, holding her tears back, but she was sure she was going to break any moment. There was something comforting about Joanne, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"It's just…" Mimi spoke, her voice raw. Finally she made eye contact with the lawyer, letting the tears stream out, "I really wish Angel was here."

Joanne quickly pulled Mimi into a hug. Mimi pretty much collapsed in her arms, nuzzling her face in the lawyer's chest, finally surrendering to her emotions and tears.

"I'm sorry." Mimi sniffled pulling away. "It's just…Roger… he's still stuck in the past!"

"It's okay sweetie." Joanne said moving them to the couch. She reached out, brushing a stray hair from the dancer's face. "I know he can be an ass sometimes. He's just one of those people who needs space."

"I get that, but can't he get his space and make me feel loved at the same time?" Mimi asked, her eyes full of defeat, the poor dancer just wanted to be loved. She felt sisterly love from Angel, but ever since the cross dresser had passed, the boho family really did start to die…

"Mimi come here." Joanne said, pulling Mimi in a little closer. "You don't deserve to feel unloved at all. We all love you...it's just Roger has a hard time at showing it some times."

"So he yells at me?" Mimi asked, not moving an inch, she was enjoying the comfort of being in Joanne's arms. "He kicked me out..."

"Well you can stay here." Joanne suggested. "Maureen is staying at the loft tonight. So you can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

Mimi only nodded, her arms tightening around the lawyer's waist, her eyes drifting shut. She snuggled into Joanne some more letting out a sigh of relief. This is what she wanted. To be held, loved, and cared for, it made her feel good. This was the high she craved every night.

A smile appeared on the dancer's lips when she felt Joanne's fingers running through her hair. It wasn't a seductive touch either, which was the only touch she really knew. It was a tender, caring touch. Joanne wasn't comforting her to get something out of it; she was doing it because she truly cared about her friends feelings.

"Joanne?" Mimi whispered.

"Mmmhmm?"

"Can you…" She bit her bottom lip, before caring on, "Can you just hold me until I fall asleep?"

Joanne smirked. "I'll hold you all night." She whispered, and laid back on the couch.

Mimi snuggled in, her head resting on her chest, her arms tightly wrapped around her waist, their legs intertwined. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Joanne said, her hand still soothingly running through Mimi's hair. "Go to sleep."

Mimi slightly nodded, and before she knew it she was sleeping like a baby.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AW! I don't know...I thought it was cute. Joanne seems like a nice friend like that... **

**I OWN NOTHING!**


End file.
